Untitled
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: The jewel is completed and Kagome has to go home, but what happens when Inuyasha doesn't want her too.


_AN // I got this idea after reading a certain part in Volume 18. Sorry if it's not my best, I didn't beta it so it might and most likely will have flaws. I couldn't think of a title so it's... UNITITLED..._

---(&)---

I looked down at the completed jewel in my hands. It felt so big and heavy as I rolled it around in my palm; a pinkish aura surrounded it as I continued to stare down.

Sitting on the lip of the Bone Eaters Well, I let a tear slip as I gripped the tiny orb.

I would have to leave soon; I didn't belong to this world like Kikyo did. I belonged somewhere that was 500 years in the future. She had lived and died in the feudal era, I had simply lived here till I completed the jewel. I truly belonged with my friends and family… none of it mattering if I had family and friends in this era too.

"Kagome," Looking up, my eyes were filled with tears. Standing there in front of me with his eyes downcast and his ears hiding in his hair was Inuyasha. _What a beautiful man he has become_ I thought as I stood shakily.

My lip trembled as I thought of what I should say, "I-Inuyasha… I… I-I-"

"I don't want you to go."

Surprised by his outburst I stared at him, my mouth agape and a couple tears falling as I saw his clenching fist shake.

"Inuyasha," I brought the jewel up to my face before I looked at him again. "This is yours."

He shook his head, "Kikyo guarded it before she died so automatically it's yours."

_He sure has grown up_, I smiled as another tear slipped. Walking up to him I brushed his bangs out of his eyes, he looked like he was about to cry at any moment. "But Kikyo was going to use it for you, it's yours. It doesn't belong with me… in my world…" I let my hand drop away from his face as I grabbed his hand and put the jewel in it. "She would want you to have it."

"Kagome… but she's not alive! She died and I-"

I hugged him then, I felt him stiffen before I felt a tear hit my neck. I looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"

"I know I shouldn't say this but…" He stopped talking then as I wiped a tear from his cheek.

I shook my head, "I know she's not alive, you gave her, her last kiss and you let her be an ordinary woman. She's thankful and I'm glad that you were able to share that with her, but I have to leave now I-"

My eyes went wide. I looked into Inuyasha's face, his eyes closed tightly as he kissed me.

This couldn't be happening; it was impossible, "Mmm…" I pushed him away. Putting my hands to my lips; I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Inu-"

"Kagome… I-I'm sorry I didn't…"

I walked backwards till my legs hit the well. "I thought you… you love Kikyo but you still…"

Inuyasha threw the jewel towards the ground. It bounced lightly before rolling towards me. "I don't want you to leave. I may have loved her 50 years ago but now… after knowing you for so long I found out _I_ love _you_!"

I gasped as my legs shook till I ended up sitting on the lip of the well. "Inuyasha…"

"It's been four months since Kikyo was finally put to rest and I have been thinking since then and I figured out I loved you. Even after everything I put you through, you were still with me."

_Inuyasha…_ Walking towards him I smiled softly. "Inuyasha I love you too but I don't belong here. I wish I did but…"

"Then I'll wait for you."

_Huh?_ "What?"

In Inuyasha's eyes I saw unshed tears and a small smile upon his lips as he stared down at me.

He closed the gap between us before cupping my cheek with his hand. "Hanyou's live half of a demon's life span. Demons tend to live for thousands of years so Hanyou's live for at least hundreds." He bent down and picked up the jewel. "I bet… If I kept this with me it will help me live to your time with me still at the same age."

I blinked, trying to digest everything, "It can do that?"

He nodded, "If I can keep it pure it could probably take me a thousand years into the future without aging if I will it too."

I smiled before hugging him, "If you want that Inuyasha… if that makes you happy then I'm happy."

I felt Inuyasha put his strong arms around me in a crushing embrace.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed the top of my head as I nodded.

"I love you too."

**Looking down at the two star crossed lovers, Midoriko smiled. "As long as no evil gets to the jewel I will help you two. For you are my hero's for saving me from Naraku's evil." Smiling again, Midoriko disappeared into the aura of the jewel.**

_As long as Inuyasha kept it safe, the jewel would make sure these two got back together._

---(&)---

Lemme guess for the people that actually finished reading this (I'm guessing over half read the first couple paragraphs before leaving to find another story) you though it was horrible? Not surprised, it's not one of my best.


End file.
